


Fight or Flight.

by orphan_account



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Murder-Suicide, Panic Attacks, Possessive Eric, Sadistic Content, Sexual Content, Swearing, Violence, fears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity transfer Piper Donaldson has a troubled past, with the death of her family still engraved in her mind how will she survive Dauntless initiation.<br/>Story starts a year before Tris.</p>
<p>I suck at summary's so that's all i got.</p>
<p>I don't own the lovely Veronica Roth's amazing story of the Divergent trilogy nor do i own the movies. I only own my characters and and the changes I've made to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

I walked back home from a long day at the stables as i made my way there i fixed the bun atop my head. My pants flowed in the wind as did my shirt. My home faction Amity was very connected to nature so our clothes showed that. Baggy pants loose fitted shirts the whole nine yards, I never liked it though i preferred tight fitting clothes but it wasn't up to me if i even tried to wear something remotely different i would get beaten by my mother. Mother now that a funny word it's meant as a nurturing word but when it comes to mine its anything but. I shrugged to myself and continued my trek towards the two story house. As i reached the door i pulled of my muddy shoes and placed them next to it. I quietly opened the door and shut it again, making my way towards the stairs everything looked quiet i smelled gasoline for some reason and figured mother had left the stove on again, I walked forwards it looked clear but looks can be deceiving abruptly my hair was grabbed and i was yanked backwards into the living room causing a strangled yelp to escape my lips.  
"Shut up you little bitch" i shut my mouth as i was roughly shoved into a chair. I could smell the alcohol on her breathe, grimacing i sat up in the chair as she tied my arms and legs to it.  
"Where have you been?" she slurred.  
"At the stables" my head cracked to the side with my cheek stinging   
"Liar!" i felt blood trickle down my cheek.  
"Piper?" i heard a timid voice say behind me.  
"Go back upstairs Jackson!" he should have listened to me. He shuffled into the room and she grabbed him causing him to squirm.  
"Jackson stop, please buddy!" His bright blue terrified eyes meet mine. He stopped squirming at the same time i watched my mother pull out a gun i stiffened.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Tell me the truth Piper!" she spat out positioning the gun to his temple. I squirmed against the bindings and let out a desperate yelp.  
"Please i'm telling the truth, one of the mares was in labor i had to stay."  
"LIAR!!!" she screeched causing Jackson to start crying, her bloodshot eyes bored into mine,  
"I'll give you one last chance Piper! Where were you?"  
"At the stables!" i screamed.  
"Wrong answer." she clicked a bullet into place.  
"No mum what are you doing? No mum! Stop!" She held him to her and kissed his head.  
"Piper!!!" he whimpered making my heart break.  
"Look at me Jacky!" i pleaded, His terrified gaze met mine. "Look at me! That's it, I love you Jackson I love you so much" a resounding bang echoed through the room. She let go of him letting him drop to the ground with a thud.  
"Noooooooo! Jackson!!! You psychopath!" i screamed and looked back up at my mother. Her expression morphed into one of rage.  
"Little slut this is your fault." She points the gun at me before grinning.  
"What's all this noise?"  
"Dad no run go! Get out of here!" he looked at my position and then at his wife, He looked to Jackson.  
"No!" he yelled and charged at her. Another resounding bang resonated through the room. I screamed as he fell to the floor next to Jackson. Suddenly she walked towards me with a sickening grin.  
"This is your fault slut, i know you were with that boy!"  
"What?" i looked at her like she was crazy.  
"The little fuck you hang around with."  
"Axel haha that little shit" it was the wrong answer. She raised her gun and fired, Gasping i expected the worst, looking down there was blood seeping into my shirt from just above my right hip. Groaning in agony i looked up at her again catching her gaze. She looked livid.  
"I'm not lying!" i ground out as she stalked towards me,   
"Well little slut i guess i'll just have to kill you as well." she pulled out a lighter and lit it. Abruptly remembering the smell of gasoline i started struggling against my bonds. Her manic laughter rang in my ears. Another bang sounded causing me to gasp and look down at my chest exactly where my heart was. I gasped and inhaled sharply causing pain to shoot through my body. Then seconds later another bang sounded causing blood to splatter across my body, I watched with blurred vision as she fell to the ground with the lighter. It ignited the gasoline in an instant. Minutes later my vision clouded with black spots. I screamed with what little strength i had left and finally blacked out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I shot up with a scream out of the unnecessarily clean chair.   
"Whoa it's okay Piper it's not real it's just a memory." A sugary voice said from beside me. I breathed heavily as my shoulder and hip protested. Hands pressed me back into the chair. I gasped in air as i looked around the room remembering i was in Erudite for the evaluation. Seeing as i was the sole survivor of the fire Erudite had administered me with a memory serum, it worked like the serum used for the aptitude test. Except what i saw was projected to a screen that everyone in the room could see. I looked blearily around the room trying to get a grip on reality.  
"Focus on my voice Piper!" I looked to my left quickly taking in the woman next to me she was wearing a white lab coat over her blue clothes. I swiveled in the chair letting my legs dangle over the side. Groaning i placed my head in my hands.  
"Did you find what you needed?" I asked shakily she nodded her head. Suddenly a woman appeared in my peripheral vision, she had white blonde hair and pale skin, her hair was in a bob and her blue skirt and blazer made me wonder if she ever wore anything else. I was a complete contrast to this entire faction, my curly black hair my gold eyes and my yellow and red clothes made me look like a traffic light in a pitch black room. The woman approached me and carefully watched my form. My hands shook against the chair making me grip it to stop until my knuckles turned white.  
"Hello Piper my name is Jeanine!" i looked up at her and nodded to convey my understanding.  
"Hi" i whispered out.  
"Chloe could you leave us please!" It wasn't a request it was an order. The woman nodded and left the room with one long glance at me. Jeanine took the unoccupied chair, she sat crossing one leg over the other.  
"How are you"  
"Peachy!" i snorted. She looked at me with a glimmer of amusement in her blue eyes. I looked away, her gaze reminding me of Jackson.  
"Piper i know you're sick of being interrogated and prodded, but we need to know exactly what happened."  
"It happened 3 months ago" i paused as she held up her hand silencing me, i swallowed and looked at her. "You saw the footage didn't you" I looked up at her.  
"Yes i did... Piper do you know why your mother acted the way she did." i thought about it for a moment and shook my head.  
"My mum was a drunk, when she was sober it was weird"  
"Weird in what way" i glanced at her and bit my lip. "You can tell me Piper"  
"I think she was divergent..." she looked at me long and hard. "I'm sorry, i'm probably delusional or something" i murmured.  
"No it's okay Piper go on." i looked at her startled and continued.  
"She was peaceful when sober like all Amity but she was rebellious like me, I hate being all peaceful and hippie like, i like having rushes and doing crazy things, I believe i'm more dauntless than anything i like to get into fights, mum was the same but when she was sober she was smarter than anyone i knew, it was like she was Dauntless, Amity and Erudite all in one. That was the scary part, when she was drunk she couldn't tell the difference between reality and fiction." a tear rolled down my cheek. I felt her wipe it away.  
"I think you're right Piper" i looked up at her shocked.  
"Really but aren't divergent's a myth? I mean i was just stabbing in the dark."  
"Piper she shot your five year old brother, your father, you and then herself, burning your entire house down. The only person that would ever do that would be divergent." i looked at her shocked. I felt relieved. Noticing this she smiled.  
"This was never your fault Piper" i reached up running my hand through my curly black hair. it was down to my hips and i hated the length it made me seem more Amity than i liked.  
"I... i don't know what to say."  
"Don't say anything, I want you to continue being yourself. I will be informing Jack Kang the Candor leader that you are innocent!" i looked up at her and nodded. "Now you need to rest, your aptitude test is tomorrow, Correct?" i nodded and stood from the chair following her movements. She walked me to the door. "Remember Piper divergent's are dangerous and not to be trusted." i nod as i'm led out of the room, as i leave i hear her talking into a phone  
"Get me Max" shrugging it off i follow the Erudite man through the building and to a car which takes me back to Amity. I gained a few hours sleep before shooting up gasping again from another nightmare.  
"Piper it's alright, here take this." I heard Johanna's voice.  
"No!" i pushed away the serum. and looked at her through tired eyes, i haven't had a decent nights sleep in three months.  
"Piper you have to sleep this isn't healthy" she told me, sympathy laced her tone. I stood and looked at her with a blank stare.  
"I don't need your sympathy." i walked away and down the stairs to the horses. I looked around finding some scissors i walked out of the stable and to the lake. Using my reflection i cut my hair up to my shoulders. I breathed a sigh of relief and threw the hair into the water. Standing i brushed myself off and walked back up to the horses.  
The next morning i trekked up the road towards the school. I walked in with all the other Amity kids. Today was the aptitude test in preparation for tomorrows choosing ceremony. I contemplated my choice as i was called with a group of kids. I stood and walked with them. Walking into the room i noticed it looked a lot like Erudite but it was more homely.  
"Hi my name is Tori and i'll be administering your test." i nodded politely and shook her extended hand.  
"Hi i'm Piper" she nods and leads me to a chair. She gets me to lay down by pushing my shoulders backwards. I follow her instruction and lay back.  
"Now i'm going to inject you with this and you'll be put through a series of tests to determine which faction you belong to." she watched me carefully as i winced laying on the chair.  
"Got it!" she nods and pierces the needle into my skin.  
"This may hurt" she says softly almost like she was doing it to lessen her Dauntless demeanor.  
"I've had worse" i explain as the serum takes affect.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm in a room of mirrors. I watch my reflection carefully i can see myself from every angle. The burns on my lower back stand out just below my shirt and i now know why Tori was being careful around me.  
"Choose" a voice says from behind me. i whirl around coming face to face with myself.   
"What?" she looks down and i follow her gaze in front of me are two bowls. one with a piece of meat and the other held a knife.  
"Choose" survival instinct kicking in a grab the knife. My other self smiles and disappears. i take another look around the room and notice a German shepherd puppy looking up at me. I crouch to its level and let it sniff my hand. It barks wagging its tail.  
"Puppy!" i hear a girls voice yell out. I look up in confusion and see a little girl in front of me she looks exactly like me. Curly black hair and whiskey gold eyes. And as sudden as i appear the puppy growls only now its not a puppy. It raises its hackles in a menacing growl. It's now rabid and feral. It charges at the younger me.   
Not today. "Run!!!" i yell at myself, she turns and runs but the dog follows. I raise the dagger in my hand and lob it towards the dog sticking it straight in the heart.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I gasp in shook sitting up. I look over at Tori who smiles at me.   
"Congratulations you got Dauntless." i look at her puzzled. "Not what you were expecting."  
"Not particularly no but i'm glad." she nods and stands me up slowly.  
"I hope to see you there!" i nod and walk out of the door and make my way back too class, One of the kids from Candor goes home sick from the test. I felt sorry for the kid but shrugged it off. As i made my way back to Amity i was slammed into by a Candor boy a year younger than me. I twist around with furry in my eyes.  
"Oi smart mouth watch were you're going" he spins around and faces me with a smirk.  
"What are you going to do about it softy?" he taunts as he walks towards me.   
"Shut your smart arse mouth... permanently!" i snarled he looked shocked momentarily.  
"I heard about your mother softy how she shot your entire family then burned down the house with you inside." the corners of my vision started turning red. "Yeah that's right, are you afraid you'll turn out like mummy." i growled as the red in my vision seeped through. I lunged tackling him to the ground, my fist connected with his jaw with a sickening crack. He howled in pain as i wailed on him, he hardly got a hit in. I stopped when his mouth started to bleed.  
"Are you done?" i thundered. He looked up at me with a smirk.  
"Yeah i'm done!" i stood up and started walking away.  
"Hey softy!" i stopped and turned back to him amidst the stares i was receiving.  
"What?"  
"You're not half bad!"  
"I'll see you around smart mouth!".  
"What is wrong with you?" Johanna yelled at me as soon as i stood into her office.  
"Wanna be more specific!" i retorted as she fumed.  
"Amity do not fight others. Let alone break someones jaw. Piper this is getting out of hand!" in the past three months i had completely become a different person, i got into fights, i refused orders, i had broken three arms two legs several ribs and now a jaw, i didn't belong and everyone knew it.  
"Piper you need to stop or i'm going to have to consider chucking you out!"  
"Well i'll be out of your hair tomorrow." i mumbled.  
"What was that?" she blistered as she grew angry.  
"Nothing" she crossed her arms and hummed.  
"That's what i thought" i rolled my eyes and marched to my room, exhausted i feel asleep only to wake up again in the early hours of the morning in a cold sweat panting heavily.   
Choosing Ceremony  
I walked into the hall with the rest of the Amity faction who chose to tag along mainly parents and family. I sat with Johanna up the back and bounced my leg up and down, placing a hand on my leg Johanna kissed my temple in reassurance. Jeanine stood from Erudite and walked to the middle of the room, scanning faces she landed on mine her lips quirking up into a short smile before returning to the audience.  
"The Faction system is a living being composed of cells all of you and the only way it can survive and thrive is for each of you to claim your rightful place... the future belongs to those who know where they belong" with that she swept the room with her eyes and walked of towards her faction. Marcus stood up next. He would be reading out the names. He spoke about something but i tuned out suddenly everyone chorused pulling me back.  
"Faction before blood." they all chorused. I sat up straighter and waiter for my name. They called all of them out in reverse order so i would be at the end. I could hear crying and it flashed my memory to life. I clamped my eyes shut and willed it to go away.  
"Piper Donaldson" i stood wordlessly and walked towards the front. Standing on a table were five bowls and before that was a knife.  
On the left was glass for Candor next to it was burning coals for Dauntless in the middle was dirt for Amity next was water for Erudite and the last bowl held smooth grey stones for Abnegation. I cut into my palm not flinching like the rest who had gone before me and held my palm over Dauntless without hesitation. It sizzled against the coals and Marcus said aloud in a shocked tone.  
"Dauntless" the Dauntless side of the room exploded in cheers. But the rest of the room, you could find more cheer in a graveyard. I was the first Amity to transfer to Dauntless in 100 years. One of the Dauntless kids stood and let me sit where he was, i sat down and stared straight ahead avoiding the stares from my old faction.  
Jeanine finished out the ceremony by telling us all that we had made our decisions and now we had to live them. We all stood and left the room the Dauntless kids started running and i caught up with them just as they started climbing the tracks rigging. I made it to the top and pulled myself up and over. I stood with the other 16 year old's and waited. Suddenly the train rounded the corner and they started running, i ran with them as they all started jumping into the train once the doors where open, i jumped and landed in the train car that had mostly Dauntless born's. I watched them as they all talked excitedly. I watched as a Candor boy walked over and sat next to me. He watched me carefully.  
"Can i help you?" i asked finally fed up with his stare.  
"You're the Amity chick who broke Peter's Jaw.  
"So that's smart mouths name! Yeah what of it"  
"Conrad" he says holding out his hand.  
"Piper" i say back shaking his hand.  
"Piper meaning flute player." i looked at him incredulously "I think we'll get along just well" i snorted and scooted away from him, he gave of a bad vibe.  
"Get up we're jumping" he looks at me worried, i shrug and stand walking to the carriage door. Indeed they were jumping onto a ledge. I ran backwards and with a Dauntless girl ran forwards and jumped of the train onto the rooftop.  
I hit the roof with a roll and tumbled onto my feet. I stood dusting the pebbles of my dress, straightening myself i walked forwards only for Conrad to land on the roof next to me. rolling my eyes i walked away.  
"Alright listen up..." we all looked up to see a man standing on the ledge. He was hot let me tell you that. He had dirty blonde hair that was long on the top and short everywhere else. He had interesting tattoos up his neck making me wonder if he had tattoos anywhere else. He had two piercings above his eyebrow and gauges in his ear. My body flushed with heat at the sight of him.  
"I'm Eric one of your leaders, this is the way into Dauntless, and if you don't jump you're out..."  
"What's at the bottom" Conrad asked beside me. Eric's eyes flicked to the two of us his expression turned interested but the interest faded when his eyes flicked to my dress it turned dark.  
"I guess you'll find out" his eyes scanned my appearance and smirked "Or not"   
"Who's first?" he asked getting impatient. I nudged Conrad and he stepped forwards.   
"Me" he walked forwards with his chest puffed out. Eric eyeballed him before jumping from the ledge and moving to stand in front of us. He climbed onto the ledge and turned back to me.  
"If i die Piper will you miss me." everyone's eyes snapped to me.  
"If i promise to miss you will you jump?" no one seemed to get the sarcasm except Eric who's lips twitched with a smirk before going back to normal.  
With that he jump with a scream on the way down, i didn't hear a splash so it wasn't water. Maybe he is dead. Some of the other Dauntless members looked over the edge and nodded to Eric.  
"Next" i walked forwards and jumped up onto the ledge in one stride.  
"Take it of Amity you're used to that." i turned to the smug looking Erudite.  
"I'm not that desperate and you're not that lucky!" with that i launched forwards completely missing the smirk on Eric's face and flew downwards, I would have screamed but all the air was taken from my lungs on the way down, flying through the hole in the buildings roof i landed on a net... wait net! i laughed as i bounced finally coming to a stop. The net was pulled down causing me to roll towards someone. I sat up and looked at him. He was tall had brown hair and looked troubled. He placed his hand under my armpits and pulled me off the net.  
"What's your name, you can choose a new one if you want, but make it a good one you cant change it." i thought for a moment.  
"Piper" i said without thinking.  
"Second jumper Piper!" there was a cheer behind us.  
"Welcome to Dauntless" he smirked at me and i went and joined Conrad.  
"Hey Piper!" i nodded standing next to him as an Erudite boy flew threw the hole.  
"HI, did you change your name?"  
"Yeah i'm now Wolf" i smirked at the name and nodded.  
"Good choice."  
When all of the initiates had jumped we gathered around the man.  
"Dauntless born go with Lauren i doubt you need the tour!" The Dauntless initiates walked away with a woman who had tattoos everywhere.  
"My name is Four, normally i work in intelligence but for the duration of you training i will be your instructor... Follow me" with that he turned and walked down a corridor with us following. He stopped and looked out over a ledge looking into an open area with partying Dauntless members.  
"This is the pit center of life at Dauntless" i snorted causing him to smirk. We followed him down another several tunnels and down into a dormitory.  
"This will be your home for the next ten weeks."  
"Boys or girls?"  
"Both"  
"Damn" i muttered as i looked around his brown eyes finding my golden ones.  
"If you like this you'll love the bathrooms" he announces amidst the groaning, we followed him to the end of the room. Right in front of us was a bunch of toilets and showers out in the open.  
"Anyone for a shower?" i asked sarcastically. Four smirked at me and walked towards the Candor boy who had taunted me on the roof, Frankie, and nudged his shoulder walking past. He walked out of the room but not before shouting.  
"Get changed!" we walked towards a table and grabbed clothes that fit. It was just a generic pair of tight pants and tanks top with a black jacket that had red stripes down the arms and combat boots. i grabbed the ones that fit me and set up on a bed closest to the door. Wolf set up next to me, we changed in silence, i was done before the others not wanting them to see my wounds. I grabbed my old clothes and walked out of the room bumping into Four.  
"Done?" i nod as the others finally join us.  
"Follow me!" we follow Four to a burning pit. Backing away from the flame but Wolf catches me thinking i tripped. He pushes me towards it. The flashes start again.  
"Throw you old clothes in here this is where you give up you old factions." Quickly i lob the dress into the fire and walk quickly past it. We walk into a big cafeteria with a bunch of Empty benches for us. I walk to the only empty one save Four and sit down and grab food.   
"What are you doing?" Four asks looking up at me. I pause in my actions and look at him with a confused look.  
"Is that a trick question?" i hear someone snort causing me to look up at Eric who stands behind Four.   
"Four Max wants to see you."  
"I've already told him and i'll say it again i'm not interested."  
"Go tell him that" Four grumbles before standing and leaving. Eric takes his spot and smirks at me.  
"Can i help you?" he smirks at me but before he can say anything Wolf sits next to me on my right. I stiffen when he gets to close, i shuffle away from him as the three other girls from our group joins us with one girl sitting on my left. Groaning slowly i roll my eyes and go back to my food. One of the girls blinks her eyelashes at Eric flirtatiously but hes to busy staring at me.   
"So you're Piper?"  
"No i'm blue..."  
"Oh i'm sorry!" i look up at her with a raised eyebrow. Eric continues watching my movements with a blank look on his face.  
"It is her Lily she's just giv- ow!" he yelps when i stomp on his foot.   
"Oh ha ha i get it... Well i just wanted to be your friend because the only girls in the transfer group are you, me, Darcy and Peyton..." i tune out her rambling and continue to eat with a roll of my eyes.   
"Piper... Piper!" slowly his voice breaks through my head.  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"Peyton says you're the girl from Amity whose mum was a psycho and killed your five year old brother your father herself and tried to kill you..." i slam my fork on the table cutting of her rambling and startling everyone. The conversation stops and everyone starts eating again.  
"Well i think she's right but not about you being a bitch i think you're sweet....  
"I'm sorry when did i ever give the impression that i care about what you think?" i ask as she stops.  
"I don't know..." she starts rambling again. i growl under my breathe and stand walking away from the table, i walk through the door and place my hands against a wall breathing heavily. I raise my fist and am about to punch the wall when Eric suddenly has my back pinned against the wall with my fist in his hand.  
Groaning i glance up at him, "What the hell is your problem" suddenly he lifts up my shirt. "Whoa slow down there sparky." his eyes flick to mine.  
"So you are the Amity girl Jeanine told me about!" he mumbles as his thumb grazes against the bullet wound. I flinch as he does so, the wound still being tender. I hear footsteps and before i can say anything Eric is gone.  
"Piper?" i look back to see Four.  
"Hey Four"  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"Tweedledum in there mentioned my past, nothing to worry about" he nods and walks over.   
"C'mon you better get back in there" he places his hand on my back causing me to stiffen but let him move me inside. We rejoin the table and i notice Eric glaring at me, i brush it off and sit down again across from Four.  
"I'm sorry Piper i shouldn't have said anything."  
"It's okay" i still feel Eric's eyes but refuse to meet them.  
Suddenly everyone starts banging there cups on the tables as a man up on a ledge starts talking.  
"Initiates stand" all of us and the Dauntless born stand and look up at the the man above us.  
"You have chosen the warrior faction charged with guarding this city and all those who live in it, we believe in ordinary acts of bravery that causes one person to stand up for another, Respect that. Do us proud" everyone started clapping and lifting up the initiates, yelping in surprise i was lifted into the air. I laughed and ruffled Wolf's hair as i passed him.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Banging that's what startled me awake from the longest sleep i had, had in the past 3 months. we all looked up to see Four with a cup.  
"In the pit two minutes." i quickly changed and ran with the others into the pit. I looked around to see Four sitting on a rock with Eric. Once i spotted them i led the others over to them.  
"There are two stages of training, the first is physical push your bodies to the breaking point and master the methods of combat. The second is mental, again breaking point you'll face your fears and conquer them unless they get you first. You'll be trained separately from the Dauntless born but you'll be ranked together." i looked past him to see Eric was watching me carefully. "After initiation rankings will determine what jobs you move into. Leadership, guarding the fence or stopping the factionless from killing each other." he wants to continue but Eric chooses now to speak his deep timbered voice sends shivers down my spine.  
"Rankings will also determine who gets cut!" he stands and moves towards us standing next to Four.  
"Cut?" i ask the only one brave enough to ask what we're all thinking.  
"At the end of each stage of training the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us"  
"To go where" Wolf asks from beside me.  
"To live factionless your old factions are forbidden from taken you back!" everyone stayed quiet.  
"You chose us now we get to choose you" his stare lingers on me with a smirk.   
"Follow me" we followed Four into a room that had mats lining the floor, human shaped targets at one end and punching bags lining the side.  
"Alright first up i'm going to demonstrate some fight moves that will become some of yours so watch carefully." he stepped into the ring with another man and they fought, Four brought him to the ground before helping him up.  
"Alright try to remember those moves. we're going for a run before i want you to practice them on the bags. lets go" he led us around the compound and through the streets passing by some factionless, we had all been given work out clothes and mine were a bit loose on me one of the shoulder feel loose on me. We returned back to the training room and started hitting the bags with the techniques Four showed us. Forgetting myself for a moment i peel of my sweaty shirt and fling it to the ground next to me. I could tell by the bristling on my neck that i was being watched.  
"You're doing it wrong Amity" i turned with a glare and shook my head behind me was Eric.   
"What?" he looked down at my body his eyes darkening. he stood behind me and placed his rough but surprisingly warm hands on my hips adjusting my position. His grip isn't light it's rather rough. He twisted me sideways and unceremoniously shoves his knee between my legs pushing them further apart.  
"You need to keep tension here" his voice is a octave lower than before as he places his calloused hand on my stomach making me tense.  
"Now punch!" raising my arms int the position Four taught us i lunge forwards connecting my fist to the bag making it swing. I turn around with a smirk only for his eyes to drop to the bullet wound above my heart and i instantly remember why i tense and look up finally hearing the whispers.  
"So it's true"  
"That's the girl from the article!"  
"Did you see her burns."  
"I heard she flat lined 3 times before they could get the bullet out of her heart." i become rigid.  
"Get back to work." Four yells as his eyes are trained on me. The flashes start again and my heart rate speeds up.   
"Excuse me" i whisper and make for the door but he grabs my arm and pulls me into his chest which i now realize how toned it is..  
"Don't" he snarls in my ear as my breathing becomes labored. I struggle against his grip.  
"Listen to me! Listen! focus on my breathing" i slow my struggling and focus on the rise and fall of his chest behind me. "Good" i finally relax against him and he releases me.  
"Get back to work" i nod and continue to punch the bag with my new stance finding it easier to punch now with the new technique.


	2. Why me?

I shot out of my bed with a muffled yelp, groaning i sit up in my bed and look at the clock beside me 3:00 glares mockingly back at me. I mumble under my breathe as i pull of my sleep clothes and pull on my sports bra and training pants.  
"At least i got some sleep" standing i quietly grab my boots and walk out of the room towards the training room, once i'm there i pull on my boots and walk towards a punching bag. Using the technique Eric showed me i start punching the bag taking my anger out on it. It feels like only minutes pass when i feel someone behind me.  
"You're doing well!" i stop punching and turn to find the brown eyes of Four.  
"Thanks!" i turn back to punching the bag when he grabs my wrist adjusting its position.  
"I know about your scars" snorting i yank my wrist out of his grip and continue my assault of the bag.  
"So does everyone thanks to my stupidity yesterday" he stops me again but this time adjusts my hips, his grip is gentle compared to Eric's and to be honest i prefer the rough one of Eric's.  
"That wasn't stupid it was brave" i stop and turn to face him properly now that his hands are gone. "I'm sorry about their comments though"  
"What for they were true" he stops short and looks up at me.  
"What?"  
"My mum did shoot my five year old brother and my father, she did shoot me twice and then herself, she did burn down my house with me inside, i did flat line 3 times before they could pull the bullets out of my body..."  
"It's okay Piper" suddenly he pulls me into a hug making my arms flail out awkwardly before wrapping them slowly around him and patting his back twice before pulling away.  
"What was that for?" i finally notice the hot tears streaming down my cheeks. "I don't need your sympathy Four" he nods and moves forwards making me take a step back.  
"How did you know i was here anyway?"  
"I work in the control room as well, i was watching the cameras when i saw you come in here" just then my back starts to feel strangely warm but i shrug it off.  
"Why were you watching me?"  
"To see your technique."  
"I highly doubt that" a baritone voice says from right behind me. Eric.  
"Well it's none of your business is it" Four spits back before looking at me.  
"We start training in 2 hours i suggest you get some sleep." Eric walks forwards pressing himself into about to say something i push in between them and glance at Four.  
"I don't get much sleep Four it's fine!" he nods sympathetically before glaring at Eric.  
"Don't you have somewhere to be stiff." i look in between the two men and finally give up walking back over to my punching bag i start up again.  
"I'll see you at training Piper!" i wave my hand dismissively not turning from the punching bag. I felt Eric behind me again.  
"What were you doing with the stiff" i turn to look at him stopping my assault on the bag.  
"I wasn't with him he found me here!" i go to turn back to the bag when he roughly grabs my upper arms and pulls me too him pressing his body flush against mine. He looks dangerous as he speaks again.  
"Come with me" it an order and i allow him to pull me through the compound and through several areas. He stops at a door and knocks on it. It opens revealing Max.  
"Ah Piper come in" he opens the door further and Eric pulls me inside. I look around the room puzzled.  
"Take a seat Piper" i do as i'm told, waiting for instruction i watch as Eric takes the seat on my right and Max on my left.  
"Sir if you don't mind me asking but, why am i here?" he smiles just as the big screen in front of us is brought to life.  
"Hello Piper!" i look at her startled.  
"Jeanine?" she nods her head with a smile. She turns to Max then Eric.  
"I assume you both have seen Piper's evaluation?!" i stiffen in my seat, that means they saw my memory.  
"Yes" they both chorus.  
"Why am i here?" i ask letting my boldness take over.  
"Well if i remember correctly Piper you told me that you suspected your mother of being divergent!" both men stiffen next to me as i sit forwards. I nod urging her to continue. "Well i reviewed her test results from her test and it turns out you were right!"  
"I was?" i ask timidly the complete opposite of what i had been before.  
"Yes her results were entered in manually, but on her test she got Amity, Erudite and Dauntless. You were right Piper!" i lean forwards resting my elbows on my knees and bury my face in my hands. "Piper... Piper look at me!" reluctantly i wrench my head from my hands and look up at her tears threatening to flow.  
"I watched your results as well, i know how worried you are that you'll turn out like her." i nod waiting for her to continue. "Piper you got Dauntless 100%" my eyes snap to hers in shock i knew i had gotten Dauntless but i thought i'd get at least a little Amity. I break into a uneasy smile. "You're not divergent Piper, You are never going to be like your mother" she smiles when i breathe out the breath i didn't know i had held until now. I could feel Eric's stare now and i wondered if he had been watching me the whole time.  
"Now Piper you believe Divergent's shouldn't exist correct?"  
"Yes" my eyes had hardened at the mere mention. I stood and moved to behind the chairs and started pacing.  
"Now gentlemen, Piper was able to tell her mother was divergent and i believe she will be a great asset in the coming year for our preparations." Max stiffened and looked back at my pacing form. When he turned back Jeanine was smiling.  
"Piper?"  
"Yeah!" i continued to pace but kept my ears open.  
"If i told you to shoot a divergent would you?" i stopped pacing and looked at her. My eyes had hardened.  
"Yes" i said with venom. remembering the way she had taken out Jackson. The flashes started as they talked again seemingly satisfied with my answer. I heard the gunshot and Jackson's cry of desperation, Max was saying something to which Eric agreed. Their voices were slowly fading. Jackson's innocent face flashed before my eyes again as my breathing became labored, the bullet wounds began to throb as i heard her manic laughter.  
"Piper?" i heard a distant voice trying to pull me back.  
"Piper it's okay she's dead" i shook my head trying to rid myself of the images and backed towards the door but i was caught around the middle by Eric. I could tell by the hardness of his chest and the tightness of his grip around me.  
"Piper you will never be like her!"  
"Eric you need to calm her down" their voices were muffled as i breathed heavily. I was on the brink of a panic attack when i felt Eric's breath against my ear.  
"Calm down Piper" i shook my head trying to rid my head of my fathers dead body.  
"Breath Piper like yesterday" his voice was eerily calm against the situation. I listened to his breathing and pressed back against him taking him by surprise, but it was short lived when he tightened his grip around me. My breathing slowly returned to normal and my vision lost the blurriness.  
"Piper?" i look up at Jeanine and smile weakly.  
"Sorry" i whisper against Eric. She nods and smiles at Eric's tight hold on me.  
"Now we were just discussing you joining our crusade... Will you help us rid the world of divergent's?" all eyes were on me as i breathed heavily.  
"Yes!"  
"Good, well Eric is now going to be your sole instructor, Eric will train you hard and will supervise your second stage of training. You will also report to Max if you see anything suspicious." i nod looking up at her.  
"What about Four?" Eric stiffened and pulled my back further into his chest and tightened his grip further. "Will i still train with the others?"  
"That's up to Eric dear" i nod and he finally releases me. "Now Piper i have been informed you haven't been sleeping well." i nod again suddenly feeling cold without Eric.  
"Max is going to give you some tablets that will help you sleep okay?" i look at Max as he smiles kindly handing me a container. I take it and nod my thanks. "Piper i want you to sleep okay, until our next meeting my dear!" i nod and the screen goes black. Max looks at me and nods to Eric who grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room without a word. He walks down a different set of corridors and stops at a door. He unlocks it and shoves me inside. I stumble in and catch my self as i look around the room. in front of me is the living area, to my left is the kitchen and to my right is what i assume a bedroom and bathroom. He shuts the door behind me and walks around.  
"You can sleep on the couch i'll wake you when it's time to train." i nod and walk towards the couch. "Take a pill" i look down at the container in my hand and nod opening it and pulling out a pill. i replace the lid looking up, i go to ask for some water when he shoves a glass in front of me. I nod and take it downing the pill. I sit on the couch and lay down the pill surprisingly already taking affect.  
"Will i still train with Four?" i ask groggily watching his reaction, his entire body stiffens and his expression hardens.  
"No you'll be training with me but you'll still be in the class." i nod and lay down properly. Sleep finally takes me.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Piper!" i groan in annoyance, "Piper" the voice says again but this time more rough. "Wake up Amity" at this i shoot up on the couch and look around spotting Eric standing above me. My eyes trail downwards, He stood in front of me shirtless with his pants hanging dangerously low on his hips.  
"Whats the time" i ask groggily sitting up trying to avoid the smirk on his face.  
"There's a clock right there Piper" he says pointing  
"Did i ask where the clock was" i sass back and he looks at me raising an eyebrow.  
"Watch yourself , and its 12:00"  
"What" i look at him with a puzzled expression. "Why didn't you wake me i have training" i say standing up and adjusting my pants.  
"With me... sit down Piper i excused you from this mornings class!" i stop what i'm doing and sit down.  
"Why?" i ask puzzled.  
"You needed the sleep" i looked at him with a bewildered expression. So i stood and walked towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" he looked at me with anger.  
"I need to eat as well" he snorted but walked towards me pulling on a tight fitting shirt. He stops behind me and smirks as his eyes scan my body his eyes darkening, i finally remember that i'm only in a sports bra and training pants. "I'll need to get a shirt first." i made to move away when he trapped me between his arms against the door. I felt my pupils dilate as he lent towards me.  
"I don't mind Piper" my breathing becomes labored as his cologne hits me, his lips twitch into a shit eating grin as he leans in closer pressing his lips to my ear. We're pulled from the situation with a knock at the door. Eric's mood changes in an instant, his eyes turn back to their normal blue grey, he growls in annoyance and grips my arm pulling me into his chest and away from the door. I look up at him and cock an eyebrow. He looks at me snorts and releases me before ripping open the door. There standing at the door with a thunderous look is Four.  
"Where is she Eric?" Eric tenses and looks at him angrily.  
"Why does it matter stiff!" he spits as i walk over and push in front of him placing my palm flat against his chest i manage to push him backwards.  
"What's up Four?" i try to ask as brightly as possible. He scans over my body the same way Eric's had done moments before but this time it felt strange causing me to fold my arms across my chest.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Max gave me some pills to help me sleep and told Eric to let me sleep on his couch to catch up on some hours i've missed" i answer without missing a beat. He looks almost relieved when i tell him. "I was actually just about to go put a shirt on and then get something to eat."  
"Good then i can catch you up on the training you missed." I'm about to tell him that Eric is now training me but he beats me to it.  
"I'll be training Piper from now on" Four looks livid when Eric announces my new instructor.  
"What!" i suddenly feel awkward standing between the two men.  
"Um i'm gonna go" i announce but Eric grabs my wrist preventing me from leaving. Four's eyes drop to his grip on my wrist.  
"Eric loosen your grip!" he demands but it only tightens.  
"Is there any other reason why you're here?" he asks annoyed. I feel like there is an unspoken rivalry between the two as they stare each other down, looking between the two i manage to break Eric's grip and walk out the door.  
"I'm gonna go you two and battle this out... whatever this is!!" with that i leave and shuffle my way to the dormitory where Wolf is sitting.  
"Piper" he yells jumping up and pulling me into a hug.  
"Whoa!" i yelp as he presses me to him in a bone crushing hug.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Oh for crying out loud i was training then Max told me i had to sleep so i did!!! Okay!" he releases me and smirks.  
"Okay!! well we have lunch so c'mon" i stop him by pulling on his shirt.  
"I have to change and shower first." he nods and lets me do so. After 30 minutes i'm out and changed into another set of training gear a tight fitting tank top and new pants ones with pockets in them. I walk over grabbing my jacket and follow him to the cafeteria. As we walk in Peyton, Darcy and Lily wave us over. I sit down at the bench with them.  
"Hey i'm glad you finally got some sleep Piper!" Wolf says placing food in front of me.  
"Me too" i reply grabbing the bacon and ripping into it.  
"Are you really eating bacon?" i look up at Lily and raise an eyebrow.  
"Whats wrong with that?"  
"Do you know how many carbs are in that?"  
"Yeah that's why i'm eating it" she rolls her eyes and starts eating her salad, "Well its a lot better than rabbit food" i retort causing her to look up at me disgusted.  
"Did your mother force you to eat rabbit food." i look up at her incredulously, i open my mouth and close it again several times before shaking my head and laughing.  
"What?" it makes me laugh harder, i lean against Wolf for support. He laughs and tells her to just eat her salad.  
I get the feeling i'm being watched and whilst i continue to lean on Wolf i look around, sure enough Eric is staring at me with a scowl from across the room. I shrink at his constant gaze and return to my food. After eating we all stand and make our way into the training room. I make my way over to the bags as Four starts explaining different fight moves. I feel Eric behind me and i turn bumping into him.  
"Follow me!" he snaps and i turn waving at Wolf before following him through the compound we reach an elevator and he pulls me inside. I realize this is the way we went last night but i was to tired to realize we had been in an elevator. It stops and he grabs my arm dragging me through the halls and towards another room. Kicking the door open he shoves me inside before turning and shutting it again.  
"Where are we?"  
"Leaders training room!"  
"Oh"  
"Go to the bag" i nod and walk towards it and get in my stance. Suddenly i feel his hands dig into my hips tightly and adjust my position.  
After two hours at the bag i look at my knuckles they're starting to turn red.  
"On the mat Piper!" i look back at Eric who is again shirtless, deciding to even the playing field i peel of my sweaty shirt and chuck it too the ground before walking towards him.  
"Boots off" i do as i'm told and straighten up walking towards him.  
"Get in your stance." again i do as i'm told and stand in the stance he had forced me to work in.  
"You're going to fight me!" i suddenly lower my position and look at him wide eyed.  
"You what?" he rolls his eyes before walking onto the mat and standing in front of me.  
"Hit me!" i step backwards, he copies my movements forwards.  
"No!"  
"Are you afraid?"  
"Of being beaten to a pulp yes!" i exclaim as he grabs my wrists and pulls me to the center of the mat.  
"Hit me or you're out!" i look at him angrily.  
"You can't do that!"  
"Wanna bet, now hit me" i look at him with anger and stand in my position, i lunge forwards throwing a punch to his head. he captures my fist and holds it pulling me forwards before tripping me and shoving me to the ground.  
"Get up!" i jumped up and lunged for him managing to hit him in the jaw. It did nothing to deter him. He had me pinned to the mat within minutes. I struggled against him, he had my arms pined above my head and his knees on either side of me. I squirmed until he lent forwards tauntingly.  
"Comfortable?" he asked as i struggled to tip him off me.  
"You're weak, you need to build muscle if you're going to survive initiation." he adjusts his position as an idea springs into my mind. I connect our eyes and smirk.  
"You seem to like this position" i whispered leaning to his ear brushing my lips across his ear. He stiffens unprepared he lets his guard down allowing me time to move my legs and push upwards flipping us both over and reversing the situation. His eyes darken as i brush my lips across his, i stand and walk over grabbing my shirt and pulling it back on.  
"Go to the training room tomorrow we will be using guns." i nod and with a smirk hearing the strain in his voice, i walk out of the gym and follow the path back to the dormitory. I head to the showers and turn it to its coldest. I breathe heavily as i try to rid my self of the burning in my core.  
"It'll never happen" I tell myself before turning of the shower and changing into more comfortable clothes.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
"Alright listen up, grab a gun and line yourself up with a target." i follow Fours order and walk to a target. We all copies Fours movements but i adjust my stance to accommodate for my size. being 5'5 was completely different to being 6'1 i'm about to shoot when Four walks up behind me.  
"Pull your shoulders back." i adjust my shoulders.  
"Seperate for me."  
"Pardon!" i look at him with a startled expression, he rolls his eyes and nudges my legs apart with his foot.  
"Better" i feel my position and nod. "Fire" i do as i'm told and fire, it misses the target causing him to laugh. Four goes to talk when he is interrupted by Eric.  
"Four go back to training your initiates." i fire again as he says this putting emphasis on your. The throwback hits my shoulder causing me to groan. I feel Eric stand behind me.  
"Loosen up your shoulders." I feel his hands on my shoulders and i loosen them with a shrug. "Tense your stomach like you do when you hit." His rough hand finds itself on my stomach and i almost lean into the touch before remembering who it is.

"Relax before firing and focus on the target." I do as i'm told and focus on the target.  
"Fire" i squeeze the trigger not prepared for the throw back, Eric is, i stumble into him but he catches me by tightening his grip on me. I look at the target to see it has hit almost dead center. Smiling i look up at Eric who's lip twitches.  
"Good again!" i ready my stance again and fire this time prepared for it. It hits dead center.  
"Not bad" he whispers in my ear before walking away with a smirk, and coming from Eric it's basic praise. Wolf looks at me and his jaw drops open.  
"Wow you're good" smirking i return to the targets.   
I groan as i'm slammed to the mat again.  
"Get up" huffing i push myself up.  
"I'm tired Eric can't we..." before i can finish the sentence he has me pinned to the mat with his hand around my throat. "What the hell"  
"No we can't, you will not stop until you are better than everyone else, got it?" i nod shakily as he releases me and stands. A flash of my mother doing the same thing crosses my mind and i walk away over to the punching bad i throw a punch at it causing it to swing heavily. I watch it wondering how much power i actually have. I feel him behind me.   
"Piper" i spin around and punch him in the jaw as hard as i can and tackle him into the mat. I throw punches at his sides until he regains himself and pins me to the mat.   
"Where did that come from" he barks as i struggle against his hold fury laced through me. I refuse to answer but he pins my arms to the mat and sits on top of me.  
"Answer me!" he snarls as i close my eyes realizing i wont be able to move. "Piper" his tones is dangerous.  
"I was thinking about my mother!" i croak out pain laced through my tone. He hums, the action causes his chest to move and my eyes are drawn to it as once again he is shirtless. I follow the muscles on his arm down to the tattoos on his forearms.  
"I thought so!" i look up at him again and raise an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean"  
"You get angry whenever someone mentions her correct?" i nod and try to move again but he shifts so i can't  
"I'm going to train you to channel that into your fighting"  
And train he did for the next three days all i did was practice shooting with Four and everyone else then go train with Eric, and by train i mean let him beat the crap out of me, that is until now.  
I threw a punch at him which he dodged, I thought of what she did to Jackson and faked going left which he dodged leaving his right side open, i lunged and punched his ribs causing him to bend slightly, i swung my leg around catching him in the back of the knee causing him to kneel i twisted around landing a kick to his side knocking him over. He groans from the impact and i lunge pinning him to the mat.   
"Finish it Piper!" he taunts, "You don't have the strength." with a flash of anger coursing through me i land a hit to his head effectively knocking him out. Suddenly i snap out of it and stand up backing away. The door opens and in walks Max.  
"Hello Piper! What happened to him?"  
"He told me to finish it so i did," i walked to Eric unconscious form and poke him in the side. "I think i knocked him out!" Max looks at me with a broad grin.  
"Well done, I'm sure he'll be proud of you"  
"Proud i just knocked him out!" i exclaim as Max walks towards me.  
"Exactly!" i nod and walk to my shirt pulling it on and then my boots.  
"Should i leave him here?" i ask worried he'll kill me if i leave.  
"Yeah that's okay i'll look after him"   
I walk away from the room and out back to the cafeteria. Walking in i join Wolf again for lunch.  
"Hey Piper are you joining us for the first round of fighting."  
"I suppose, Eric hasn't said anything about it." I shrug and return to my food.  
"Speaking of which how'd you get so lucky!" Darcy says from my other side.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Getting that hot piece of arse for a trainer while we get Four!"  
"I honestly don't know they probably figure i need all the help i can get, i'm from Amity so..." i trail off as Eric walks into the room with a bruise on his jaw. I smirk payback for all the bruises he's given me, it drops into a look of apprehension when his stormy gaze locks with mine.   
"Oh shit!" Wolf says next to me, i drop my gaze to my food. As i feel Eric stand behind me not two minutes later. He places his hands on my shoulders and presses his thumbs into my back.  
"You'll be joining in first fights after this Piper!" i nod timidly the complete opposite of what i am when i'm normally around him. He presses his thumbs tightly into my back before walking away.  
I breath a sigh of relief before finishing my food and following the others into the training room.  
I sit on a bench at one side of the room where Eric is standing. Four is watching his group practice drills as he walks over to Four.  
"Ready for a proper fight."  
"No, Eric!" Eric looks at him and smirks.  
"First jumper" he looks back at Wolf beside me his eyes flicking to mine.  
"In the ring...Last jumper... Time to fight" my jaw drops Wolf was going up against a tank of a boy from Erudite. I watched Wolf hesitate as if he was from Abnegation. He looks back at me and i shrug. Frank steps up onto the ring and Wolf follows.   
"You'll be ranked on this so fight hard."  
"How long do we fight for?" Wolf asks.  
"Until one of you concedes" Four answers but Eric steps forwards.  
"According to the old rules." he looks at Wolf and Frank. "You fight until one of you can't continue" they both look at each other and step into the ring. They both went at each other like nobody's business. Frank threw a punch landing it to Wolf's temple but he quickly recovers pining Frank down and pounding him until Frank is knocked out. Wolf stand and exists the ring. Eric pulls him up and helps him to the infirmary. Four looks around the room and smirks when he sees me.  
"Piper vs Carl" i look up at him shocked. Carl is twice my size i scream in my head. I stand and pull of my shoes, making my way over i gulp as i see Carl stand into the ring. I have to prove myself to Eric is all i can think as he suddenly lunges at me. I quickly dodge his attack and land a jab to his ribs. It seems to anger him as he gets into a fighting stance, i copy the movement but adjust it to what Eric taught me, I faintly here the door open and close. Carl lunges for me again and i step forwards throwing a punch to his throat. He staggers backwards and i use the opening to punch him in the stomach, not relenting i kick him in the knee throwing him off balance, he trows a punch to my stomach but i dodge it and grab it thrusting my knee into his shoulder probably dislocating it judging by the scream of agony. But he doesn't give up managing to trip me and pin me down throwing a punch to my temple he blinds my vision he grabs my throat ans starts squeezing. Remembering what Eric told me i push upwards and flip us around landing a sickening hit to his head knocking him out. My vision finally clears as i stand and i walk backwards. I step of the mat and turn around running into Eric. He catches me before i collapse to the ground and walks me to the bench. I feel his fingers brush my throat, i'm surprised by how gentle he is being. I watch as he glares at Four before turning back to me his gaze only slightly softening.  
"You did well" i look up at him to see a small glimmer of pride in his eyes before the emotion vanishes. He straightens up and walks over to Four. I can hear the heated argument but it's muffled.   
"Alright everyone listen up, Over here!" he walks towards a board with a tablet in his hand i stand with Wolfs help and follow him over.  
"Know what this board is?" Lily lifts her hand.  
"It was rhetorical," i can hear the ice in his tone. "This is your life, we grade you everyday, if you're still in the red by the end of the first stage, you're out" i look around the middle of the board for my name, panicking i can't see it until i move my gaze up... Second?! right under Wolf. Everyone files out of the room and i return to the bench i had been on, pulling on my shoes i turn running into Eric. I panic slightly when i see the bruise on his jaw.   
"Are... a- are you okay?" i gently reach my hand out and brush my fingers across the bruise. He stiffens for a moment before allowing my perusal of his injury. My mouth opens slightly about to say something but pause as his eyes flick down to them.  
"I'm sorry" i whisper and retract my hand.  
"I told you to finish it Piper you were following orders" i nod and gaze at the ground. I feel his fingers lift my chin up.   
"Hey Piper c'mon we're getting tattoos" i step away from Eric and move to follow him when he catches my arm.  
"Your pills are still at my apartment, find me when you're done!" he orders back to his old self. I nod and follow Wolf down to the tattoos parlor. Eric had explained the points system to me days ago. I had enough to do what i wanted. I walked into the parlor and was impressed. I spotted Tori.  
"Tori!" i exclaimed walking over to her. She looks up at me smiling but the smile fades when she sees Wolf.   
"Um i wanted a couple tattoo's" she nods and walks away from Wolf without a word. I glance at Wolf curiously he had wanted to say something but she had pulled me away. 1 hour later i had that tattoos i wanted. Dauntless technology is very advanced, tattooing is not like it used to be. Now all they have to do is place the pad over you and inject the ink and it automatically injects the design into your skin. I walked out with five tattoos, three were small and the other two were big, a cherry blossom branch worked its way up the left side of my back covering my burn. Stay strong was on my left collar bone and a feather that turns into birds was on my right collar bone what i was most proud of was the two red roses on my right hip. They represented Jackson and my dad, the roses being Jackson's favorite flower and red being Dad's favorite color. I walked out of the parlor only for Wolf to walk past and try to talk to Tori, All i caught was.  
"You shouldn't have chosen Dauntless" It confused me as i walked out of the parlor and made my way to Eric's apartment.   
I knocked on the door and he answered it in a pair of baggy pants dangerously low on his hips and no shirt on.  
"Piper!" i nodded and he opened the door letting me through before shutting it and walking into the kitchen. I made my way over to the couch and grabbed the bottle of pills. I hadn't really needed them lately due to my exhaustion but they would come in handy.  
"Have you eaten?" i look up at Eric to see him cooking in the kitchen. i shake my head no and continue my perusal of his apartment.  
"Here" suddenly a plate was shoved under my nose, it was stir fry. My stomach rumbled as i took it from him and started eating.  
"You cook?" he looked at me exasperated and nods. I take a bite and moan leaning back against the couch. His eyes flick to me darkening as i continue to make pleasant noises.  
"Will you stop that!" he finally barks when I've put down my plate.  
"Sorry" Minutes later he finishes his and puts down the plate. I go to grab the bottle when he stops me.  
"You don't need it" he says.  
"Then why..." before i can finish his lips are on mine in a hungry manner, his kiss isn't gentle, it's rough and possessive. I moan into his mouth letting him push his tongue into mine with a smirk. A knock at the door interrupts us causing Eric to mumble a string of curse words. He stands up and smirks at the flushed look on my face before walking over to the door and ripping it open with an angry yell.  
"What? Oh hey Max whats up?"  
"The factionless are rioting i need you out there, we've been told there is someone walking around the compound!... Hello Piper" i wave at him timidly. "I heard about your fight well done"   
"Thanks" i mumble making Eric smirk.   
"I'll be ready in five" Max nods as he walks into his room to change. Not even joking five minutes later he re-emerges in a tight black shirt his leaders black and silver jacket and long black trousers on. He pulls on his combat boots and walks over to me. He leans over me and whispers in my ear.  
"Do not leave this apartment under any circumstance, understood?"  
I nod to intoxicated by him to say anything coherent. He smirks and walks to the door and before either of them can leave i stand and run to the door.  
"Make sure you both comeback alright!" i look at them vulnerability seeping through. They share a glance.  
"We will!" Max replies now serious. Eric nods and turns to me walking forwards awfully close.  
"Lock the door alright the only one who has a key to this place is me so you'll be safe." I nod my understanding. He grazes his lips against mine as he pulls away.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm woken from my restless sleep by movement at the door, i shoot up in a panic and run to the kitchen. I pull out the fry-pan i had just cleaned and checked the clock 2:30 in the morning. I walk towards the door poised to attack, the door swings open and i see a boot.  
"Not today fucker" i yell lunging forwards with the fry pan.  
"Fuck!" i hear a deep timbered voice yelp before i'm slammed against the wall and the light gets turned on. The door slams shut as i'm blinded momentarily but the light. My vision clears to reveal a pissed Eric. I lower the fry-pan and drop it on the floor. I lunge at his again only this time pulling him into a hug. Breathing heavily he tenses but relaxes into my hug. I wrap my arms around his neck as his wrap around my back pulling me in close.  
"You're okay!" i whisper unintentionally out loud. I can feel the heat radiating off him.  
"Did you find them?" i ask pulling away from him slightly to see his face. He nods and only now do i notice the cut above his eye. I pull him to the kitchen and sit him against the counter.  
"Where is your first aid kit?"  
"Piper i don't need-"  
"Eric! where is it?" he points to the cupboard over the fridge and i walk over pulling it out. Going back over i pull out the alcohol wipe and wipe it across his eyebrow. He doesn't even flinch.  
"Well it's not deep so it doesn't need stitches!" i announce as i put the kit back. I walk over to him.  
"Are you okay?" his eyes shoot to mine.  
"Yeah!" he grunts and storms away, minutes later i hear the shower. I shake my head and walk to the couch lying back down on it.  
This is going to take a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to see Piper's tattoo's this is the link http://www.polyvore.com/pipers_tattoos/set?id=185786022. Thank you to everyone who is reading the story and i hope you enjoy it.


	3. Four?

"Piper focus!" Four yells as i dodge a punch from Jake, my mind jumps back to the present as he lunges for me. I twist away from him and deliver a jab to his knee making him tumble to the ground. He jumps back up with a defensive stance. He suddenly punches forward, i move to the side and lift up my leg bringing it down against his head knocking him out cold. The girls cheer as i step from the mat.  
"Well done Piper!" Darcy yells tackling me into a hug which i gladly return. Over the past week and a half of avoiding Eric at all costs apart from when i train with him i had been hanging out with her, turns out she's not as bad as i thought. Avoiding Eric you ask? yeah well after that night i had come to my senses, i had not only kissed my instructor but i had kissed a Dauntless leader and hugged him and basically become domestic with him in the space of a few hours. I had to keep an eye out for divergent's and i had been sidelined by Captain Mc Broody pants. He had become my worst nightmare now that he knew i was avoiding him, he made things uncomfortable and steamy at the same time. For example two days ago we started knife training.  
It was the end of the class and Eric had kept me back to keep on going.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You're avoiding me!" i could hear the smirk in his tone.  
"No i'm training!" i retorted trying to get out of the situation. He pressed his torso against my back and placed his hand on my stomach.  
"Relax your legs" he says into my ear brushing his lips against the back of it. Resisting the shiver that resonated through my body i did as i was told.  
"Tighten your throwing arm and look at where you want the knife to land." His grip on me tightened as i followed his instructions.  
"Throw" with a heave i lobbed the knife at the target hitting dead center.  
"Whoa!" i said in excitement. Suddenly i feel cold. I turn to find Eric at the table that holds the knives, i look at his back confused until Four walks in.  
"Hello Piper!"  
"Hey Four" i reply turning back to my target and throwing another knife this time slightly off. I can feel both their eyes on me and i shuffle uncomfortably.  
"Here" Four walks over and grabs my hand.  
"Tighten your grip on the knife" doing as i'm told i throw again, hitting the target at it's groin.  
"You'll get used to it."  
"I was aiming for there" i announce as i watch him squirm.  
"Oh well you're very good, did someone teach you to throw."  
"No, but my dad taught me to defend myself" it wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie, My dad had taught me to use a shovel to my advantage out in the fields of Amity. But Eric had been teaching me knives for the past two days and according to him i'm a fast learner.  
"I'm sorry about your family Piper" i stiffened at the mere mention. "I mean your mother and what she did to your-" i cut him off by stepping away from him and turning to Eric.  
"Can i go?" he was glaring at Four when he nodded.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Darcy vs Theo"  
"What?" i accidentally said out loud, she looked at me with wide eyes, she was an Erudite transfer and a shy one at that. Four looked at me with no emotion as Darcy walked forwards. I went to follow her when a hand gripped my arm pulling me back into a hard chest that i had become accustom to. "Don't" it was a one word warning but it was all i needed. The fight had to happen and there was nothing i could do to stop it.

I watched as Darcy stood up onto the mat. I wanted to rip myself from Eric's grasp but i knew that if i intervened i would be severely punished and Darcy would drop in rankings. She looked terrified.  
"You can do this Darcy" i yelled as Theo stepped into the ring. Eric grip on me tightened in warning before he released me and he walked over to the ring. Wolf stood next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders.  
"She'll be okay Piper!" i wanted to scream that she wouldn't but it was to late the first punch was thrown. It was like time had slowed down each punch she threw hit it's mark, I knew she had been doing well but Theo is twice her size. She dodged some of his hits until he jabbed her in the side making her scream in pain. I made to walk over, to tell them to stop the fight but Wolf grabbed me and held me back at the same time i let out a yelp of discomfort his grip had caught me off guard, unaware of Eric's threatening gaze Wolf keeps a hold of me. She was on the ground with him on top Wolf held me back as i struggled against him, he moved my arms behind my back.  
"Darcy get up" my voice finally finds itself. She stumbles to her feet and before Theo can react she swings her foot around delivering a blow to his temple knocking him out cold.  
Everyone is silent, no one makes a move, i watch her as she stumbles and in Wolf's lapse of concentration i rip from his grasp and run onto the mat catching Darcy just as she tumbles to the ground. Emitting a squeak of surprise she looks up at me smiling, blood is dripping from her mouth from a particularly hard hit from Theo.  
"I did it Piper" she mumbles out in exhaustion. i nod with a laugh and gently press my hand to her left side where he had hit, Yelping in pain she cringes into me away from my hand.  
"Sorry!" she nods and watches me as i stand and help her to slowly get up she stumbles into me but i catch her, Four walks over to help but i glare at him stopping him from doing so. I walk her forwards and step of the mat helping her slowly as well. Placing her feet on solid ground she stumbles into me.  
"Wolf!" he walks over with a few strides and picks her up into his arms and walks with me to the infirmary. Once we reach it he puts her down on a bed and a nurse walks out.  
"Hello my name is Mary and i'll be looking after you, now what happened?"  
We explained to Mary what happened, her expression going from interest to shock to disgust and finally to pride.  
"You're a brave girl Darcy, now lets look at your side." she gives Wolf and i a look and we move away as she draws the curtains. We walk away towards the door.  
"I'm proud of her" Wolf announces. I look at him and grimace.  
"What?"  
"Wolf if she failed, if she had lost..." a tear appeared in my eye and suddenly i was pulled into him.  
"Hey she's still here, she not leaving okay!" i nod against his shoulder as my arms tighten around his waist.  
"Piper!" Four's voice echos through the room. Wolf tenses knowing my displeasure for the man. I pull away from Wolf slightly as i see him walk towards us.  
The curtain re opens and Mary walks over.  
"I need to do a few more tests but your welcome to go back in." Wolf looks at me and i nod signalling its okay for him to go back. Four walks over causing me to step backwards.  
"Look Piper she needed to fight sooner or later." i scoff at him and roll my eyes. He meets me in the middle of the room.  
"You put her against someone twice her size." he rolls his eyes.  
"You went up against someone twice your size."  
"I needed the advantage i'm from Amity hello i didn't mind because i had to prove myself, Darcy didn't she is 5th on the board." i spit letting my anger get the better of me.  
"She improved she's second right under you!" completely glossing over the fact that i'm now first, i get angry.  
"And what if she lost Four huh..."  
"She would be out" the hair on my neck bristled as i moved towards him.  
"And you knew this when you set up the fight." i was beyond angry now.  
"She needed the motivation! "  
"I can't believe you" i made to walk away when he grabbed my left bicep pulling me back.  
"Let me go!" he made no move too.  
"She would be most improved which she is, she'll survive!"  
"She'll survive!" my tone was incredulous, "Her ribs could be broken,"  
"Which isn't bad we don't have training tomorrow because it's at night..."  
"Are you joking, how is that good you're insane!" he tightens his grip on my arm further and i know there will be a bruise there tomorrow.  
"Is this about your family? you don't want to loose someone close to you"  
"Four let me go" his grip is constantly tightening.  
"You don't have to prove anything, you're not your mother." i stiffen at the mention.  
"Let me go Four you're hurting me" neither of us is aware that someone has just walked into the room.  
"Get used to it Piper your not you mom and they aren't coming back so stop trying to..." crack! the room is silenced by my palm connecting with his face.  
"Let me go!" i whimper, i feel a heavily tattooed forearm wrap around my waist, it might have been a shock had i not come to expect it from Eric.  
"Let her go Four!" His voice is dangerously calm and deep. I look down at the upper part of my left arm as he releases it and sure enough there is a hand shaped bruise forming.  
"Go back to Darcy!" he says in my ear. I relax into him at his voice and nod, he slowly releases me and i walk over to the bed. Darcy stares at me and her eyes travel to the bruise.  
"Piper!" she croaks, i shake my head as i hear Eric yell.  
"If you ever touch her again i will not hesitate to kill you!" i felt my cheeks heat up as i sit on the bed next to her.  
"Girls i'm meeting with someone soon and..."  
"It's okay wolf you can go!" we both say in unison. she laughs but cringes from the movement. I quickly look at her and scoot closer as Mary rejoins us.  
"Alright sweetheart nothings broken but i'll need you to stay here tonight." Darcy nods,  
i look around the room my eyes falling on a red flash. dropping to my knees i look under the bed. Grabbing what looks like a remote i stand and look at Mary.  
"Mary what's this?"  
"That's a silent emergency button dear"  
"For what? aren't you guys always in here"  
"No not all the time sweetie, in the early hours of the morning we sleep so if anything happens you press that button and it alerts us."  
"Does it just alert you?"  
"No it alerts Max and Eric as well" i nod with an oh, Mary smiles and pats me on the back before walking away, i put the button on the beside table. I look back at Darcy, she suddenly stiffens and looks worried.  
"Piper" i smile hearing the voice, of course who else could cause that reaction by just appearing.  
"Yes" i ask turning to face him. He motions for me to follow him. I follow him to the door.  
"I want you at my apartment tonight." i nod my head.  
"I need to stay with Darcy until she falls asleep!" i sigh running my hand through my hair. He nods watching my actions. His expression darkens when his eyes fall upon the bruise forming on my bare bicep. Suddenly he pulls of his coat and places it around my shoulders. I watch him startled by the movement. He turns and walks from the room. I turn walking back over to Darcy whilst putting my arms through the coat.  
"Is that Eric's?" she asks when i rejoin her.  
"Yeah!" i say absentmindedly fiddling with the sleeve, looking up i see her smug face, "What?" i say mocking anger. she shakes her head with a laugh before cringing.  
"Are you staying?"  
"Until you fall asleep, Eric wants me with him tonight..." i pause looking at her amused expression, "no not like that Darcy gosh!" we laugh, she grimaces and lies down pulling me with her.  
1:00am  
"Shit Eric's gonna kill me" i whisper as i detangle myself from Darcy careful not to nudge her to much, avoiding her ribs all together i manage to sit up.  
I groan rubbing the sleep from my eyes, swinging my legs of the bed i grab my boots pulling them on. Mary had protested about boots on the bed. Standing i look back at a sleeping Darcy and smile. She's mumbling in her sleep and has a dopey smile on her face. Snorting in amusement i stand only to pause when something clatters to the floor. I grab Eric's jacket slowly pulling it on, turning to the side bench i notice a pair of scissors. Grabbing them i slink closer to the curtain.  
"Ow" i pushed myself into the curtain. I hear the footfalls get closer.  
"Shut up" there is two of them. Swallowing my fear i waited until the footsteps got closer before lunging out and sticking the scissors into the first thigh i saw. He screamed in pain as i launched forwards and punched the second one in the face. A fist connected with my ribs making me yelp and turn launching my fist into the attackers nose. He yelps and stumbled backwards.  
"Get the girl." i launched forwards again tackling the other one to the ground. As i wrestled with the first the second walked past. I kicked out my leg hitting them in the knee causing them to fall. Judging by their builds they were guys.  
"Hold her down" the first said as the second grabs me pinning me to the floor.  
"Kill her already" they were here for Darcy. I couldn't let that happen. I struggled against his grip. I watched the first walk towards a sleeping Darcy with a gun. No! Flipping my knee upwards i caught the second one in the groin making him loose focus. Kicking him off me i lunged forwards and tackled the first to the ground making him drop the gun. As it clattered to the floor it fired. I continued to wrestle with the first as the second one grabbed the gun and pointed it at Darcy. Thinking fast i grabbed the scissors that were still sticking out of the firsts leg and threw them at the second getting him in the arm with the gun. The firsts fist connects on the side of my face, i feel blood trickle down my eye and i know there is a gash above my eyebrow. Roaring the second turns on me still holding the gun. I struggle against the first throwing him of me, kicking out my leg i managed to trip the second. Moving to stand and attack, the first grabbed my arms pulling them ruffly behind my back, I screamed as i heard the pop in my shoulder. Bastard dislocated it! Kicking my knee in he pushes me to the ground.  
"Two for one, my lucky day!" the second points his gun at my forehead. Darting my eyes around i notice Darcy has moved and now has something red under her hand. Smirking i look up at the second.  
"What are you so smug about?" launching upwards i slam my head into the firsts nose hearing a crunch i rip my arms from him and tackle the second to the ground. I scream in agony as the first slams his foot into my already dislocated shoulder. Swinging around i mange to trip him as the second sits on me pinning me down and pointing his gun at my head. I freeze.  
"Yeah that's right bitch i have you now."  
Abruptly he was tackled off me as i ran at the first tackling him as he aims his gun at Darcy who tackled the second to the ground. Raising my fist i crack it down on his temple effectively disorientating him. Turning i freeze again seeing Darcy knelt to the ground with a gun pointed at the back of her head. My knees get kicked out from underneath me and i'm placed in the same position as Darcy.  
"I'm sorry Piper" i shake my head,  
"It's okay Darcy" she starts crying as zip ties and pulled on our wrists. Yelping in pain i keep my eyes on Darcy.  
"Darcy look at me okay, just look at me, that's it!" suddenly flashes of Jackson flash through my vision. "You're okay."  
"Don't lie to her!" suddenly second puts a pillow case over her head and seconds latter my vision is blurred the same way.  
"Piper!" hearing the distress in her voice makes my heart break.  
"I'll see you again Darce!"  
"Piper!" i hear the gun click and prepare for the worst but it doesn't come. Hearing yelps of pain and grunts of agony i stiffen as two body's thud to the ground amidst yells of other men. Suddenly my wrists are released and the pillow case is taken from my head, blinking in the blaring of the lights my vision adjusts to see Eric's livid expression in front of me. Forgetting myself and my shoulder i lunge forwards wrapping my arms around his neck. He stands, i wrap my legs around his waist breathing heavily, his hands grip my thighs holding me up. One of his hands moves to my back rubbing up and down in soothing motions. Gripping him tightly, i completely miss Max helping Darcy up.  
"Piper?" i hear her timid voice, i release Eric jumping from his arms and running to Darcy pulling her into me.  
"Darcy!" i breathe out my relief. Her hot tears run down my shoulder... my shoulder. Groaning i pull away from her. She looks down at it and up at Eric. He walks towards us.  
"Her shoulders dislocated." he stiffens at the news and looks around the room. Spotting Mary he motions her over. She takes me to Darcy's discarded bed and sits me on it.  
"Okay i'll put it back in on three okay." Eric walks over and discreetly grabs my hand.  
"Okay... One" Crack!.  
"Fuck!" i scream out in agony as she pops it back in. "You said on three" i shake from the adrenaline and lean unconsciously into Eric. She smiles innocently and moves to cleaning up my cut eyebrow.  
"Alright, Piper come here please" Max motioned me over to Darcy. I walked over with Eric hot on my tail. Darcy grabbed my hand as we looked at the two masked men. Max nods and there masks are ripped away.

A gasp resonates through the room.  
"Theo?" i ask as he snarls up at me,  
"Frank!" Darcy says from beside me

"What the hell?" i say getting angry, as if he knows what i'm about to do Eric pulls me into him.  
"Leave it!" i loll my head back on his shoulder fighting back tears.  
"Take them to the jail, i'll deal with them later and i want century's outside at all times." Max announces before walking over to Darcy and i.  
"You girls were very brave tonight, i can see why you're both at the top of the class." i nod leaning further into Eric as the adrenaline wears off.  
"Eric take the girls back to the dormitory, we'll be posting guards outside it from now on." I can feel Eric nod as my eyes begin to droop.  
"Will do, Darcy!" I watch as Darcy walks over to us not afraid of Eric anymore, i can't blame her after what we just went through Eric looks like a teddy bear. I try to move forwards but i feel my knees buckle. Eric catches me before i tumble to the ground. He picks me up and holds me to him like a groom would for his bride. I fall asleep shortly after.  
Eric's POV  
"I think you should take her with you Eric" Darcy announces next to me as i carry a sleeping Piper.  
"Why do you say that?" my tone is soft, after what the girls had been through i didn't want to intimidate Darcy further, because if i did i would sure hear about it from Piper.  
"She likes you, you know that right!" I pause looking down at the girl.  
"I know!" continuing our walk i stop outside the dormitory and look down at Darcy.  
"Will you be alright?" Darcy looks at me shocked, i would to, being concerned isn't my strong suit but Piper thinks of Darcy as a sister so i'm going to treat her as such.  
"Yeah i've got wolf..." i move to walk away when Darcy speaks again. "If you break her heart i'll break your neck!" i stop short and turn to Darcy with a smirk.  
"I wouldn't expect anything less." she nods with a smile and walks towards me placing a kiss on Piper's sleeping form, turning she left and walked into the dormitory just as the guards arrived to stand watch outside. Turning leader on them i pin them with a glare.  
"Protect them, because if i find out anything has happened to the initiates it'll be your balls on the line." they both nod and salute, i turn and walk away. Reaching my apartment i place the key card in and push the door open. Stepping through i slam the door shut with my boot and walk towards my bedroom. I place her down on the bed and smirk thinking about how else she'd look on my bed in a different situation. Ignoring my boner for the moment i pull of her boots and slowly unbutton her pants sliding them down her legs, ignoring the obscene amount of sexual thoughts about her i manage to pull of her pants, my eyes flick to her black lace underwear and instantly think about how she would feel around my cock with her panties on my floor. Smirking i pull my jacket of her body and gently lay her on the bed. Straightening up i put my jacket in the closet and turn back to Piper. Drinking in her exposed body i freeze when my eyes find the bruise on her left bicep, it's now blue and purple, clenching my fists i instantly come up with a million way to make Four suffer. I walk over to my draws and pull out one of my shirts, walking back over to her i gently lift piper up and pull my shirt over her head and slide her arms through. Lifting up the sheets i place her under them. Instantly she sighs and curls into the pillow like she belongs in my bed.  
"Fuck" i mumble and walk into the bathroom to take a cold shower.  
Piper's POV  
I groan as i wake from my slumber. I felt unnecessarily warm as i moved around in the sheets. Surprisingly they weren't the scratchy ones i had become accustomed to in the dormitory for initiates. I shuffled around and realized i was lying on top of something, or someone, tilting my head up my golden eyes found the closed ones of Eric, holy shit! was my first thought. I looked at our position and noticed that my head was on his chest one of my arms was wrapped around his stomach and our hips were almost lined up exactly, i looked down noticing i was in his shirt, i made to move when i realized one of his legs was shoved unceremoniously in between mine, his thigh rubbed against the apex of my thighs making heat rise up in my core. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, had Eric been awake i surely would have gotten a smirk and a sexual comment not that i would have minded but it made my stomach feel light, I managed to untangle myself from Eric without waking him up. Stretching, my body instantly reminded me of my shoulder causing and involuntary yelp of surprise laced with pain to escape my lips. Suddenly a warm hand was on my shoulder massaging it.  
"Piper go back to sleep!" his voice was laced with sleep making it deeper then normal, it stirred the heat in my core further making me want to squirm. Just my luck Eric noticed and with a smirk he pulled me back down into the bed.  
"Go back to sleep!" he whispered in my ear. I shivered at the contact and instantly felt tired. But i wasn't to tired to notice Eric's protective grip around me and the way he pulled me into him.  
I awoke again a couple hours later alone. I got out of bed and pulled on my pants. I froze realizing Eric must have undressed me, pulling of the shirt i walked over to his draws.  
"Eric?" i heard the shower turn of and seconds later the door open.  
"What?" i stood and turned stopping right when i noticed he only had a towel wrapped around his waist, my eyes lingered, i heard him cough and my eyes flew up to his.  
"Um... d-do you have an o-old shirt i could use?" he walked towards me like a lion stalking its prey. I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He leaned towards me his chest pressing against mine, leaning back he pulled out a smaller looking shirt that probably didn't fit him anymore.  
"Use this" with that he brushed hips lips across mine making me gulp. He turned and walked away. I quickly pulled on the shirt and grabbed my boots running into the kitchen. I pulled on my boots an lent against the counter top breathing heavily, i hadn't noticed that Eric had followed me until he placed his rough hands on my hips and pushed against me from behind. Gasping i spun around, using this to his advantage he picked me up and put me on the counter.  
"Eric!" i whispered out as he lent forwards.  
"I want you to stay by me at all times understood." he said voice deep and primal.  
"I- Um" his scent was intoxicating, i was getting lost in his presence.  
"If anyone every touches you again i'm going to kill them!" i opened my legs wrapping them around his waist and pulled him closer. I placed my palms flat against his chest and curled them into fists gripping his shirt tightly. My breathing became labored as he pressed his arousal against my core. Gasping i lent myself closer to him.  
"I thought i'd never see you again!" i admitted thinking of the previous nights events. He tightened his grip on my hips and pulled me closer, if that was even possible, causing his arousal to grind against me, a gasp escaped my lips once more as i looked up at his grey eyes blown wide with lust, and i'm pretty sure mine looked the same.  
"I'm never letting that happen... you're mine!" at his confession i placed a gentle chaste kiss against his lips.  
"Eric-" i couldn't get anything else out as his lips crashed onto mine. I could feel the apex of my thighs get steadily wetter and warmer. Sooner or later i would soak through my pants. His tongue invaded my mouth with a possessiveness i expected to come from him but not at this extent. His hands gripped my hips tightly in an erotic way, i knew there'd be bruises but i couldn't care less. He grazed his teeth against my bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and biting on it. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth when he retreated his lips to kiss down my jaw and neck. He reached the crook of my neck just above my collar bone and i let out a mewl of pleasure. He smirked against it and bit it lightly making me gasp at the sudden sting, His warm lips circled it seconds later soothing the sting with his tongue, he sucked on the same spot, I would have a hickey there for sure. I moved my hands to his hair and tugged lightly on it causing him to growl in response and buck his hips against mine. Moaning i brought his head back to mine and connected our lips once again. I reached my hands down and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. Smirking he disconnected our lips for a mere second to take of his shirt, he paused for a moment, a moment too long,  
"Eric!" i whimpered his name and his lips returned to mine in a primal possessive manner. We split apart suddenly when a sharp knock came from the door. I rested my head against his chest as he stroked my back.  
I breather heavily against his chest.  
He lent towards my lips again. He smirked when his eyes flicked to my neck. He moved backwards and walked over to the door not bothering to put his shirt back on, I breathed heavily trying to calm my racing heart and raging hormones. He yanked open his door.  
"What?" his tone was angry and frustrated, i mean who could blame him he just got cock blocked by...  
"Where is she Eric" Four? I sighed heavily as i managed to calm myself down. I just kept picturing him fucking me against this bench, his hard cock in my...  
"Piper" my daydreaming was brought to an abrupt halt when Four walked past an impatient Eric and stood in front of me.  
"Hi?" it was a question. He looked at my flustered appearance and suddenly looked uncomfortable.  
"War games start at 8 tonight alright!"  
"Okay" with that he turned and walked away after shoulder tapping Eric.  
"Fucking stiff" he growled before walking back to me. I started to breathe heavily again as he lent closer to me. Another knock caused his eyes to darken.  
"It better not be the fucking stiff" he growled before pressing his lips to mine and walking back over to the door.  
"Hi Eric i need Piper" it was Darcy and she sounded scared. Jumping of the bench i ran to the door and dodged Eric tackling Darcy in a hug.  
"I keep seeing them!" she whimpered into my shoulder. Eric grabbed me around the waist and pulled us inside. I brought her to the couch and sat down with her. She cried her eyes out and i stared up at Eric pain written across my face. He knelt down next to me, he placed a kiss to my lips, pulling back he looked down at Darcy then to me.  
"You two are going to stay here until i get back" Darcy only hiccuped and i nodded grabbing his hand and pulling him to me.  
"Be careful!" he smirked at pulled me into a passionate kiss, pulling away he nipped my bottom lip.  
"Stay here" his voice was authoritative and possessive. I nodded and hugged Darcy closer to me.


End file.
